Wireless communication between two or more devices may generally be conducted using any of a number of known wireless communication devices and protocols. In some applications, it may be desirable for one of the devices to control all such wireless communications. Examples of such applications include, but are not limited to, wireless communications between at least one ambulatory medical device in the form of an implantable, transcutaneous or transdermal medical device and at least one remote communication device.